Magic likes Magic
by Swef Elizzy
Summary: It all started on the day of his 21st birthday. Apparently it's quite a big day. For on that day, the girls went running after… Merlin. Every-Magical-Girl/Merlin. Rated T because I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I have fun making it up as I go.
1. And so it Begins

**_Hi all,_**

**_FINALLY got around to posting this. I have no idea where the idea came from but when it did, i took it inform me of any spelling mistakes. Be aware, however, that living in New Zealand, the spelling of some words might be different.  
_**

**_This being my first fic, ideas, praise and criticism all welcome equally. _**

**_Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC (at least the TV bit does) and to the legends and myths and stories. I don't own anything but my words. _**

_Set after season 3 before 4. Sort of Reveal fic.  
_

* * *

_**Magic likes Magic.**_

A Merlin Fanfic

The first girl came a week ago, and from there, they just kept coming. Now, it is more-or-less a rather wild scene with twenty… maybe thirty… possibly more like a hundred plus young girls following him wherever he goes.

The first two or three were caught and executed. But for them it was all worth it as they got to see… _him._

Gwaine asked many times to join in, felling a bit annoyed that his record of having the most girls after him at one time had been broken. But no matter how many times he knocked the Princess onto his royal backside, flexed his muscles, flicked silky locks and flashed a winning smile, their eyes never left him.

They followed him _everywhere_. Well… not everywh- wait… no, they went there too. Eventually, Guard were positioned outside his chambers to stop them entering while he was asleep. It didn't stop them though. Some of them even tied some sheets together and jumped off the tower to look through his window.

But before we get into the details, we shall go back to when it all started on the day of his 21st birthday. Apparently it's quite a big day. For on that day, the girls went running after…

_Merlin._

* * *

"So, Merlin, 21eh?" Gwaine said, as he held his arm casually but firmly over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin had a distinct feeling they were heading in the direction of the tavern.

"The way it's looking, I really wish it wasn't," Merlin muttered, giving up on attempting to remove Gwaine's arm.

"Nonsense Merlin, every man needs a drink on his special day," Gwaine cheered, confirming Merlin's earlier suspicions.

"I have to polish prat's armour."

Gwaine frowned. "He forgot didn't he," he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Merlin shrugged. "Let princess get grumpy just this once. Besides, Gwen will give him hell when she finds out he gave you a list of chores on your day," He grinned.

Merlin sighed, knowing too well that when Gwaine wanted a drink, _he would get a drink_, and that he was right; Gwen would make Arthur wish he were never born.

After half an hour, a pint of ale, three drinking songs, five amused visiting dictators and one very, _very _drunk Gwaine, Merlin was all but begging to leave but with Gwaine being Gwaine and ten or twelve other knights backing him up, he knew he would be staying a while.

So he sat down at the back and pretended to take sips from his never-empty tankard.

It was only later into the evening, (after another 4 songs, 12 pints of ale, 8 drunk knights and one very, _very, __**very**_, _**very**_, _**VERY**_,drunk Gwaine) that things started to get interesting for the Warlock.

Just as Merlin was thinking that it might be best that he got out, the door opened and a loud, high pitched and girly screech of "_EMRYS_" sounded.

Recognising his Druidic name, Merlin turned to find a pretty girl of about 20 running towards him. He barely had time to shoot a questioning look at Gwaine before she launched herself at him and joined their lips in a one sided yet surprisingly passionate kiss.

The tavern was silent as Merlin jolted backwards, held her struggling form at arm's length then asked her as politely as he could, "do I know you?"

However, before Merlin got an answer, the door opened again and another scream of "_EMRYS_" sounded.

Merlin barely had time to whip around before another five girls started running towards him and he was a part of a human pile-up. He groaned a he felt the weight of the girls on top of him. "Gwaine, a little help," Merlin heard himself say.

Gwaine and the other Knights however were staring at the girls, then at what they could see of Merlin, then back at the girls.

Suddenly Gwaine burst out laughing. "Sorry Merlin, looks like you go it under control to me," he slurred.

Merlin groaned and set his head back on the stone floor of the tavern.

* * *

The next morning, it was clear that Arthur hadn't heard about the tavern "incident", and Merlin started to really wish that he wasn't able to spot fairly attractive girls from across the courtyard.

As Arthur was on his way to training, Merlin striding beside him, he spotted the group of twenty or so Druids watching them. Of course, Arthur didn't know they were Druids, but you would have thought that after waking up to the warning bell sounding after three female Druids were caught trying to sneak into the physicians chambers, he would at least suspect something about the sudden amount of single girls in Camelot.

But no.

If she's a girl, single, pretty and not from around here, Arthur immediately thinks it's one trying to seduce him, which only inflates his Camelot-sized ego more.

It was also for this reason that Arthur became extremely confused when they overheard the Druids conversation while in the market.

"He's so tall in a cute boyish way. And when he smiles…" A blonde Druid sighed dramatically.

Arthur smirked but then looked thoughtful at the "cute boyish" comment.

"And the way he helps everyone and never askes anything in return. He's so… Selfless," giggled another while Arthur straightened and looked pleased with himself.

"How he whistles and smiles even while cleaning and polishing…"

Arthur frowned at this. He didn't clean or polish anything. He had Merlin for that…

"And he never complains about having too much to do…"

Arthur became thoroughly confused. He always had too much to do.

"And how his black hair makes his eyes standout more…"

Wait a minute… he didn't have black hair.

"And how he calls the prince names…"

Arthur's eyes widened. The only person who called him names was… No, that was ridiculous. No girl would go after Merlin.

"He's just so…"

"Perfect," they all chorused together.

_Well, _Arthur thought. _Nothing to worry about. Merlin is far from perfect. _

His reassurance, however, was short lived when he heard a loud yelp from behind him and he turned to see one of the girls pinning Merlin to the wall of the tavern and attempting to connect their lips.

Merlin, in the only graceful movement Arthur had ever seen him make, sidestepped while gently pushing her away with both hands.

He then proceeded… _attempted_, to walk away but before he could take a step, the rest of the girls, including some who were walking by at the time, launched themselves at him, surrounded him in a semi-circle against the wall of the tavern and then completely ignored him in favour of fighting over who gets to kiss him first.

Arthur's jaw was on the pavement as he watched what was going on around him and more and more girls joined the cat-fight over his _manservant_ of all people.

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand connected with his shoulder. "You'll get used to it," Gwaine chuckled.

"You knew about this!?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"Yep. It was like this last night at the tavern. They just showed up and made a riot about who got to keep him."

Arthur turned back to Merlin who was currently squashed against the wall by a dark haired girl a few centimetres shorter than him. "Arthur!"

Arthur heard his name over the ruckus but only shook his head and walked away, leaving Merlin stuck in a mess of female bodies and Gwaine attempting to seduce some of Merlin's new fans as well as asking if he could join in.

Arthur merely groaned as he started to hear the sounds of a crowd forming and rubbed his temples, wondering if he should go get a headache potion from Gaius or if he would wake up in a minute to find himself in his warm bed and Merlin throwing the drapes open, giving him an excuse to throw something at him.

Yes, that's what he needed; to throw something at someone. He continued down to the training field to find a target and some knives, or better yet, a knight that had minimal ability with a sword that he could hit with his own precious, shiny stick.

Yes… that and a nice hot bath…


	2. Camelot Customs

**Hi again,**

**Sorry if it takes another week to update on this. It's my last week of school before mid-year holidays then I have 3 weeks off so chapters will come quicker then. I'm not entirely sure how long this fic will be but I have written half of the next chapter and at most there will be two after that so max 5 chapters but probably only 4. ****Slightly shorter chapter today but I felt like I was going on a bit. **

******Thanks to everyone who left a Review. Keep 'em coming.**

**I'm almost certain I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

**_Magic likes Magic._**

A Merlin Fanfic

After the commotion of lunch (a couple of Druids decided to team up and break into Arthur's chambers while Merlin was serving him lunch, but were caught using magic to open the doors and was now in the cells), Merlin was backed against a pillar by 10ish Druids in the throne room while the Lords of the court sat discussing the problem of the sudden lack of housing is Camelot. He couldn't help but think that this proved the Lords were extremely dull as they had been debating for the last hour theories of why the lack of housing had occurred.

Eventually, after the thought that it may be the increase of Mercian apples, they decided to resume the conversation after a meal, and walked past Merlin and the Druids in favour of getting their lunch in their blissfully quiet chambers.

_Great, you couldn't spare a couple of guards and get these… these… _annoyances_ off me could you?_

But of course, the lords couldn't hear his non-verbal plea and swept right past him.

… _Thanks. _

Finally spotting an opening as one Druid turned to pull the braid of another, Merlin made to follow the Lords, but was stopped when the side door opened and another two fighting figures entered the throne room as he was pushed back against the pillar. He turned along with his group of fans, and gaped openly at the two fighting sisters.

Morgana and Morgause walked in, Morgause walking backwards as to keep an eye on Morgana, who was holding a small fireball in her left hand. "-at you," Morgana stated coldly.

"You wouldn't dare," Morgause challenged.

"I don't know why you bothered coming," Morgana snarled. "He wouldn't even _think_, let alone _look_ at you."

"'Could say the same," Morgause spat back. "Who was it that turned against him and betrayed his trust?"

"Well I wouldn't've if _someone _hadn't told me I had too!"

"You didn't have too! You could have told me no," Morgause smirked triumphantly.

"Could I? _Could I have really? _All I had to say was that I wanted Uther dead and you went and enchanted me!"

"I did it for the good of our people!"

"All I wanted was the _freedom_ of our people! _Not_ to be _part_ of it!"

"So you're a coward," Morgause grinned triumphantly.

"NO! I wanted to help but… I…"

"HA! YOU SEE? _You _were a _COWARD!_

_"__I WAS NOT! I DIDN'T WANT TO BETRAY MY FRIENDS!"_

_"__FRIENDS? FRIENDS? YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAS OF CALLING THEM FRIENDS?"_

"It doesn't matter. Keep your _hands_ **_off_** him. He's MINE," Morgana shouted at her sister.

"YOURS?" Morgause scoffed, "I'll show you just how _yours _he is."

And with no more delay, Morgause fisted Merlin's shirt, tugged him down and connected her lips to his. However, the next second, there was a loud screech, a flash of light and Morgause was flung across the room while Morgana took her sisters place in front of Merlin.

Unfortunately, pratness chose this time to burst through the door of the throne room, catch sight of Morgana practically inhaling Merlin and decided to make his thoughts known.

"MERLIN! WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY SISTER?"

"MERLIN! STOP FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!"(That was Leon)

"MERLIN! WHEN CAN I JOIN IN? (Gwaine, always the charmer)

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HIM!"

The other Druids had come running to find the doors open and had all decided to claim their true love.

"HE'S MINE," one shouted.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" another screeched.

"WHAT! HE WOULDN'T BE YOURS IF HE WERE BLIND! HE'S **MINE**"

By this point, the Druids were practically clawing at each others hair as the knights looked on in horror, amusement, shock and anger, but Morgana's lips never left Merlin's… that was, until Morgause and ten other Druids all tackled her at once.

Over the ruckus, Arthur caught Merlin's eye, seeing the confusion in them, he called, "what did you do to deserve… _this_?"

Merlin simply groaned as his head fell back against the pillar.

* * *

Merlin was dreading the next few hours. Princess Mithian was coming for a few days and Merlin had to be on the courtyard to meet her.

With all the knights. In front what seemed like the entire population of Camelot. And Mithian's escorts. And all the servants. And all the Druids that had gone out of their way to follow him _everywhere. _

_This was going to be so much fun_.

Standing out in the courtyard trying not to be blinded by the afternoon sun warming the cold stones was torture for Merlin.

Not only was he roasting where he stood, but he could also make out the beginnings of a fight occurring in a shadowy corner occupied by 50 or so Druids.

Finally, after another half hour of waiting for a bomb entitled "Female Druids" to go off, the Nemethian entourage arrived and Mithian made herself known.

Arthur stared at her for a moment before Merlin snorted behind him he seemed to remember where he was. "Princess Mithian. It is a great honor."

Mithian looked Arthur up and down and nodded approvingly. "The honor is all mine Sire."

"Here you are my equal. Arthur is my name and it is free to be used."

Mithian gave a small smile. "And I hope in return you will call me Mithian."

Arthur returned the smile before gesturing to Merlin. "My manservant, Merlin, is at your disposal at any time while we find a suitable mai-"

Arthur was cut off by a loud "OH NO YOU DON'T. HE'S MINE!"

"I THOUGHT IT HAD ALREADY BEEN COVERED THAT HE IS **MINE!"**

"NOOOOOO! HE IS **MINE!"**

"Actually you are all wrong because he is mine," a calm voice came from the back of the crowd as Morgana came up behind them, glaring at all the Druids.

"FOR THE LAST TIME ME IS **MINE**!"

Morgause came sprinting around the corner, barreling into her sister before knocking her to the ground.

The women then proceeded to gather around Merlin and fight over who's he was, Merlin getting fleeting kisses from half of the fifty that had gathered around him.

Mithian looked at Arthur questionably. "Is this some sort of… Camelot custom?" she asked.

Arthur seemed to groan and sigh at the same time. "No, but it looks like it will be soon."

Mithian looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging. Arthur watched in confusion as she approached the mob of girls with his manservant, pushing her way to Merlin, and kissing him firmly, before turning around and slapping a nearby Druid over the cheek, escalating the prize fight into a full out cat fight.

Arthur rubbed his temples and gestured for Sir Leon to collect Mithian before she got hurt.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Had Enough

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took a bit longer than expected to update but HOLIDAYS HAVE OFFICIALLY STARTED ! **

**Not as funny as usual this chapter but I have some ideas up my sleeve for the next. Opposing my previous chapter there may be a few more chapters to come as I sill don't know where I'm going.**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Magic likes Magic._**

A Merlin Fanfic

On the fifth day of the "Merlin Obsession", Arthur had had enough.

"You must have _some_ idea as to why all these women have been… have been… _gah_ I don't even know what it is," Arthur exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands as he paced in his chambers.

The doors started rattling again as the pile up of girls outside attempted to open the doors that were barricaded by three chests of armour, a wardrobe and five or six stray goblets that Merlin had found on the other side of the room.

"Why can't we just put it down to my irresistible charm," Merlin grinned.

Arthur stopped his pacing to raise an eyebrow at Merlin. "You," he said. "Irresistible?"

Merlin shrugged and flashed another grin before taking his leave by the hidden door that comes out behind a tapestry on the other side.

* * *

Sneaking back to the Physicians chambers at seven with all the Lords, Ladies and every lucky and _reasonable_ person having dinner should have made getting back to his chambers easy and it was…

It was getting _in _that was the hard part.

As Merlin rounded the last corner after climbing that goddam staircase that he seems to trip over **14 times a day**, he was all but begging to collapse onto something even the slightest bit soft so he could fall asleep and stay like that for a while. But the… _difficulties_ had other ideas.

"THERE HE IS!"

Merlin's head shot up to see about thirty of the MIA Druids crowded around the entrance to the one place he wanted to go to. He sighed slightly as the closed door that he could see ever so of the before turning on heel and running for his short, miserable and chaotic life.

At some point, he ran round a corner and barrelled into Gwen, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Lancelot.

"_Mer_lin," Gwen exclaimed, loudly. "What on _earth _are you _doing_?"

"Sorry Gwen, no time to talk," Merlin panted before running off again and barrelling into Leon who was a few steps behind her.

"Merlin mate, calm down and talk to us," Leon demanded, holding onto Merlin's forearms.

"Well, I was on my way to my chambers to sleep but when I got there there were all there girls outside and when they saw me they all started screaming are started chasing me with Morgause and Morgana so I ran for my life and found you guys here," Merlin stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

Gwen and the Knights were silent as they took everything that Merlin said in. After what seemed like an eternity, Elyan broke the silence.

"YOU'RE NOT GAY?" He roared, making Merlin jump about a foot in the air.

"DAMN IT! I OWE GWAINE 100 GOLD COINS!" Leon cursed.

"MERLIN GOT A** GIRL**!" Gwen shouted, happily.

"Who is it? Is it Morgana?"

Merlin stood there, bewildered.

"IT IS! HAHA! MERGANA!" Percival exclaimed, clapping like a typical teenage girl.

"YES! I KNEW ALL MY SETTING UP WOULD EVENTUALY GET THEM TOGETHER!" Gwen shouted, gleefully.

This went on for the next few minutes as Lancelot came over to Merlin and patted him on the back. "Congratulations Merlin," he said. "Maybe you can stop her from trying to kill us every other day?"

And they all left him there, staring open mouthed at the stone wall beside him.

* * *

"Sire, the apples that we have been importing have been of a poor quality recently. The cook has started to complain," A lord droned. Why they had to talk about apples in Merlin's first hour of quiet in _days_ Merlin had no idea.

"There have been no complaints before. Why are they starting now?" Arthur asked in his I-am-in-a-very-important-meeting voice.

"The cook deemed them horse food and refused to use them after she found a bruised one at the bottom of the sack. They are going to the stalls in the market but they can only take so many. Do you suggest we reduce the amount we import Sire?"

"I think we should stop importing Mercian apples altogether and start growing them ourselves," anther Lord said.

Arthur started to comment but was interrupted when the doors to the throne room opened and Geoffrey walked in, robes creased from forcing his way through the mob outside the door where the guards could be seen holding back the squealing girls.

"Ah, Geoffrey. I trust you have you found the reason for Merlin's recent… _distractions_?"

"I have found only one possible reason why recently women have been… _fixated_, with Merlin Sire but I would like you to give your opinion on it before I pass judgement."

Merlin stiffened and Arthur frowned as it was uncommon that Geoffrey would admit to being conflicted about something, but waved for him to explain. That didn't stop him groaning when Geoffrey took out a book that looked like it could fit the whole library into it and started reading;

"_It is believed in the Old Religion that the twenty-first birthday is the most important in a sorcerer's life. It is at this age that a Magical being becomes of age. On a sorcerers twenty-first birthday, 12 days will pass in which all sorceresses inside a certain area and 5 year leeway of the sorcerer will become excessively attracted to said sorcerer. In this time, the sorcerer will either choose a sorceresses wife, choose to leave their tribe and find a wife in another, become one with nature and never have a wife or, if he does not choose, the Old Religion will chose for him. The amount of sorceresses attracted to the sorcerer varies with the amount of power he possesses. On average, a sorcerer will have approximately 15 sorceresses following him at any one time. It is predicted that the great Emrys will have at least 150 no matter where he is."_

The court room was silent. Then Arthur burst out laughing. "Y- You think- th- that Merlin- _Merlin_- is a _sorcerer!?"_

Merlin let out a sigh of relief as Arthur clutched his stomach and wiped away a few stray tears. "I know it would come as a… _shock_ to you Sire, but if you think about it, some women are known to be Druids and they have been calling him "Emrys" when they arrive."

"…"

_Damn Geoffrey for being so observant. _

Arthur had a small frown on his face as Geoffrey said this, although his eyes held slight disbelief. "You know Merlin… When you do think about it-"

"On a scale from one to ten how ill are you?"

"Oh _shut_ up _Merlin_. When you think about it, it makes scene."

"Wh- What? Y-You think I have Magic?" he laughed nervously.

Arthur shrugged and looked like he was about to dismiss the thought but one of the lords spoke up. "Actually, it makes scene. How many times has he gone into seemingly inevitable situations and come out unscathed?"

_"…"_

_Damn_

"It is common knowledge that the manservant has incredible luck," continued the Lord. "How likely is it that it was not luck at all?"

"B- but… Oh, come _on_. This is _Mer_lin we're talking about. He can't hold a sword to save his life and trips over his feet every hundred metres. If he had magic, he would give himself better _balance_."

Merlin scowled at the prince but his eyes held slight hope. "It would be quite obvious if the boy was tripping over his own feet one day and perfect the next. Sorcerers are people too. Corrupt and evil maybe but they aren't stupid. Well… not all of them are…"

"Well. Merlin is definitely stupid so that rules that out," Arthur said, finally.

"_Thanks _Arthur."

"Any time."

The Lords went quiet, knowing that there was little chance of changing the Princes mind after he had made his decision.

Arthur nodded and went back to the topic. "Now, about the apples-"

_"__EMRYS."_

Merlin and Arthur groaned simultaneously.

* * *

**Just for a pointer, what pairing would people prefer out of:**

**Merlin/Morgana**

**Merlin/Mithian**

**No Pairing**

**Just leave a review below and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks!**

**-Swef**


	4. Problems and Solutions

**Hi again,**

**Sorry about the longish wait. I won't come up with a 1000 long list of excuses I'll just say what I wrote didn't sound right. Anyway... Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**If I owned Melrin the last episode would have ended completely differently.**

* * *

**_Magic likes Magic._**

A Merlin Fanfic

Merlin was having a bad day.

Sure, it was to be expected with about 120 girls that are most likely sorceresses following you and gossiping about you and fantasising about you and making offers… you know what? Let's leave it at that. But seriously, Merlin was having a _really_ bad day.

First, he had to wake up early because prat wanted his armour polished as a punishment for being more popular in the eyes of women and he hadn't been bothered to do it the night before. Then he had gone downstairs to find an irate Gaius how gave him a bowl of cold watery porridge for breakfast and nothing else because he had been kept up all night by giggling girls. Then he had to push himself through and _army_ of girls, hands, guards who were trying to keep them out of his way and Knights trying to get a few girl tips, followed by being stalked down to the armoury and kitchens then back up to Pratness' chambers. Then, to cap it all off, Merlin found out that the neighbouring village to Ealdor, Cliton, had been attacked by some magical creature and his mother had volunteered to help the villagers get to Camelot.

"Merlin," Gaius called as he made his way to the door. "A message came this morning saying that Cliton was attacked by a creature and Hunith is accompanying the villagers to Camelot. They will be arriving at about noon if you wanted to meet her there."

Merlin groaned loudly. "Great. I'll be there but so will 150 stalking Druids." He sighed and swung into the thankfully empty hallway. "I'll meet her down there."

"But the thought is still there."

Merlin sighed and disappeared through the door.

* * *

As noon came, Merlin made his way down to the courtyard. He could see the trail of people coming through the northern gate. Eventually, the procession go to the courtyard and Merlin quickly walked to where he could see his mother handing one of the mothers child back. She turned and opened her arms as he got to her.

It was a heart-warming sight until it was broken by loud coos and giggles from a large group in a shadowy corner. Hunith went to turn towards the nose but Merlin firmly grasped her shoulders and lead her towards the steps into the castle. 'Where are we going Merlin?" Hunith asked, confusion in her voice.

"I- uh- I'm sure Gaius would love to see you."

Hunith looked at him strangely but made no objection to being led through the crowd. She did, however have a bit to say when a fight broke out in the corner and the occupants suddenly mobbed the two of them while Merlin's lips met give more than take 39 other pairs.

"MERLIN I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BECOME A WOMANISER LIKE THAT STUCK UP PRINCE PRAT! GET THEM OFF YOU!"

"MMMPPH" came Merlin's muffled reply.

Gwen sighed and came up behind Hunith, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's been like this all week. Arthur has been in a foul mood because of it. Every time he sends Merlin to do something, he's followed by at least 50 of them at any one time."

"I raised him to be a kind boy, thankful for what he has. Why does he need a woman too?"

"I doubt he had any choice. The closest that Geoffrey could find is that supposedly all male sorcerers become exceedingly attractive on their 21st birthday and all the sorceresses become obsessed with them. Arthur thinks it's a plot to distract him before an attack so he has been training extra hard all week. But of course, that doesn't really work because Merlin is at training and all the girls get in the way," Gwen continued, failing to notice Hunith's shoulders tensing.

"Well they better leave my baby alon-"

BOOM!

Screams echoed around the courtyard as the wall behind Merlin and his fan club exploded and two fighting silhouettes became visible through the dust cloud. "What in the world?" Arthur breathed.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT? I AM THE BETTER KISSER AND THEREFORE HE LIKED MY KISS BETTER!" the blonder of the two screamed at the darker haired.

Morgause and Morgana.

A loud groan and a shout of "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" came from Merlin's temporarily uncovered mouth.

"SINCE WHERE WERE YOU THE BETTER KISSER? I WAS BROUGHT UP WITH MEN FALLING AT MY FEET AND THEREFORE HAVE MORE EXPIRENCE AND IN TURN, AM AND ALWAYS WILL BE THE BETTER KISSER, SO HE ENJOYED MY KISS MORE!"

"YOUR LIPS WILL NEVER TOUCH HIS AGAIN!" Morgause screamed, lunging towards her sister who cast a simple spell and disappeared so she only found empty air. "WHERE DID YOU GO YOU COW!?"

"MMMPH!?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF HIM YOU SLUT! HE'S MINE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

And so continued the argument about who Merlin belonged to, while the unfortunate person in question was pinned to the stone ground by a very eager looking Morgana.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. "I spose we should go inside?" he offered, reusing to look at his manservant being devoured by his half-sister.

"But what about Merlin?" Hunith asked looking concerned.

"He'll get our eventually," Arthur said before turning around and strutting back inside the castle without so much as a backward glance as the others followed his lead.

* * *

"At this rate I'll never get my sword or armour polished again!" Arthur exclaimed moodily as he ranted in front of the court.

_Course the prat only thinks of himself. Aren't I the victim here?_

"Did you have something to say _Merlin_?" Arthur growled.

Merlin blinked as he realised he had spoken out loud. "Of course not sire," Merlin said, his eyes wide and innocent.

Arthur scowled deeply. "Careful," Merlin joked. "You don't want the wind to change."

"Merlin," Arthur threatened.

"Shut up?"

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding. We have a winner," Arthur said sarcastically.

One of the lords cleared his throat loudly. "Can we get back on topic?" he suggested.

Arthur tore his eyes off Merlin and nodded slightly. "At the rate the women are coming at the moment, we'll have no more accommodation left to house anyone. And the Villagers from Cliton are in need of food and shelter."

"Could we send some of the girls of villages away?" a lord suggested.

Arthur immediately dismissed the idea. "The girls will just come back and I _won't _abandon my people if they are in need of help."

The lord sighed and looked back at the map on the table or other options. Merlin stood behind Arthur looking thoughtful. "If I go will the girls follow?" Merlin asked.

Arthur glared at him, hotly. "You are _not_ leaving Merlin. If you did, I'd have to assign you some knights so you don't fall down a whole _and_ I'd have to put up with George."

"And you'd miss me," Merlin grinned.

Arthur glared again. "Well if Geoffrey's theory is correct and you are a sorcerer, we only have six more days left."

Merlin groaned and looked to Arthur. "Can I just marry one of them so they will go way?" he whined.

Arthur shot him a look. "And let them come out of their trance and find themselves married to _you_? Please Merlin, I'm not _that_ crewel."

_Prat_, Merlin thought indignantly as Arthur continued.

"Morgana would be the only one I would let have that torture…" here Arthur broke off and a devilish smile grew on his face. "Now there's an idea. Merlin, in an attempt to gain peace, magic shall be restored to Camelot and _you, _Merlin Ambrose, shall be bound in matrimony to Morgana Pendragon."

Merlin's jaw was on the floor as he gaped openly at Arthur along with the rest of the court. Then Gwaine grinned. "Say, Merlin. Could I have the rest of the girls once you're wed?"

The soft thud of Merlin hitting the floor was his only reply.


End file.
